Naruto Winchester
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: Dean,Sam,and John Winchester are pulled out of hell along with Bobby to look after a certain Blond Hair Kid. No bad comments, tell me what you think...pairings undecided...Supernatural Crossover HIATUS
1. The Winchesters

_**Okay Everyone, i really wanted to try to combine Supernatural and Naruto, and this was the product of that idea, by the way this is going to be a little similar to VFSNAKE's Hollow Fox...mostly because this story was inspired from that Fic. But this story will be different from that story.**_

_**I might have a similar beginning, but after that i plan to write it in my own way, and if i don't then you can slap me...not really.**_

_**Anyway, depending on how this turns out i will continue it...but please no slander please...I don't own Naruto or Supernatural. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**Also i am reminding everyone of the challenges i have on my proflie...please check them out**_

* * *

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John were in Hell, for Dean it was his second time, and the first time for the other three. To say they were suffering was a big fucking understatement. They were being tortured by every single demon in hell in probably the worst ways imaginable. It was even worse than when Dean was being used as a plaything back when he first arrived in Hell. All though at least this time Alistair wasn't getting the pleasure of torturing him.

Either way they were still being tortured all to hell...wow that was a bad pun. Anyway back to the torture and the story, they were practically being torn apart from the inside, not to mention they were still alive to feel it. Well technically they were dead but their souls were still alive, oh never mind you get the point. But either way, all of a sudden they all saw a flash of light, and the next thing they know they are in a dark room, and they are completely healed, and all the pain had disappeared.

"What the Hell?" Dean yelled out as he had no idea what had happened that made their suffering disappeared.

"Where the hell are we?" Bobby yelled out as he tried to look around in the dark room.

"I don't know." John said as he saw that all of his wounds had disappeared.

"We are not in hell anymore...that much is for sure." Sam said as he suddenly felt a dark presence enter the room.

_"You got that right human." _A powerful but dark voice said out loud, while everyone turned around towards the voice.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Dean yelled out as he turned around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_"That would be me." _The voice said as a woman appeared with another person who seemed to be some kind of a demon,

"Who the hell are you two?" Bobby yelled while pointing at the woman and the man.

_"DAMN! THAT WOMAN IS HOT!" _Dean thought as he was looking at the woman in front of him.

The others were having different thoughts, but that seemed to be a common thought between the four males. All thought John was still faithful to Mary even though they were currently not together, since he was in hell, and her soul was destroyed from that one encounter with the poltergeist at their old house. Either way nobody had any idea what was going on, but they still needed answers.

"I am Kami, and this is Shinigami." The woman introduced themselves as all four of their eyes widened.

"Kami? As in the Japanese Goddess of Life...and Shinigami the Japanese God of Death?" Sam asked as the two just nodded their heads.

_"Yes, it is as you say." _Kami said as the Shinigami just nodded his head at the group of four.

"Okay, why did you pull us out of hell?" John asked as he was kind of confused as to what was going on.

"Well that was Hell in your world...technically you are in Purgatory of this world." The Shinigami said as he explained that small bit.

"That doesn't explain why you pulled us out of there." Dean asked, since this was the second time he had been pulled out of hell. Except this time it wasn't Castiel who was doing it.

"Well, we both figured you could help us with a small problem." Kami said as her face started to change to a frown.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked as he saw the Goddess flick her hand in one direction, and then a picture of a small boy with blond hair and whisker marks appeared out of nowhere.

"We want you to raise and protect this boy." Shinigami said as they all got a confused look on their faces.

"You want us to play babysitter for some kid...why?" Dean asked, he had no problem with kids, but he had no idea why the two gods/goddesses wanted them to watch over a kid.

"I believe this will answer your question." She said as the Goddess pointed towards a screen and they saw something that was far worse then what they saw in hell.

The kid with Blond hair was being beaten and tortured within an inch of his life, he was being crucified while a bunch of people were stabbing him with swords dipped with Poison. His limbs seemed to be broken as well as a bunch of cuts running across his chest and abs. Not to mention the fact the fact that his tormentors were not even demons...they were humans.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They all yelled out as the kids torture just increased and he was screaming out in agony. They couldn't believe that Humans were causing all that torture to a kid who could only be four years old.

And the torture only got worse for the kid, he was basically suffering the same treatment that they suffered in hell. And they just couldn't believe the fact that a kid was being exposed to the same torture they were experiencing in hell.

"WHERE ARE THOSE PEOPLE! I'll KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF THOSE EVIL SONS OF BITCHES!" Dean yelled out as he wanted to tear those humans a new asshole.

Sam, John, and Bobby also agreed with Dean since they had not felt this angry since they lost their families to demons and ghosts. And they were soon having dark thoughts of what to do with the people who were torturing the kid. Basically it was very hard to remain calm while looking at the sight in front of them.

_"Calm Down Dean! That is why we brought you here in the first place." _Kami said while trying to calm the four hunters down.

"Okay, whats the offer, and whatever it is we'll take it." Dean said, as Kami got a smile on her face.

_"Well first, we are going to reincarnate you guys in that world, and then you are going to protect, raise __and train the kid as if he was your own family." _Shinigami said while the four nodded their heads.

"Okay, what else?" Sam asked as he wanted to get back at those people.

_"Also the reason why the kid is being tortured is because he is the container of a very powerful demon...more powerful than Lucifer." _Shinigami said as their jaws dropped.

"But the kid isn't possessed, not to mention he didn't have the killing instinct that most demons have in their eyes." Bobby said as Kami and Shinigami continued to explain what had happened to the boy on the night of his birth.

_"Anyway, the boy is also being given the same powers of a demon, but I am also giving him divine powers." _Kami said as Sam's eyes widened at the thought.

"So...you mean this kid is going to be like Castiel and Azazel combined?" Dean said as he just wanted to help the kid as soon as possible.

_"Yes, but also we are going to give you four some gifts before you go." _Kami snapped as three figures came out of the distance.

At first they had no idea who they were, but as they got closer and closer their eyes widened in shock at who they saw. Because as soon as they got close enough, they all thought their minds were playing tricks on them when they saw who the three figures were.

"M-M-Mary?" John said as the now identified Mary Winchester smiled, and he ran forward to hug her.

"J-J-Jessica?" Sam said, as his girlfriend also nodded and they were soon in the same position as his mother and father.

"K-Karen?" Bobby said, as his wife ran up to him and embraced him, which left Dean the odd one out.

_"We are reuniting you with your loved ones, however Dean, it seems like you will have to find someone in our world for yourself." _Shinigami said as he smirked a bit at Dean's reaction.

"So when do we get to help this kid?" Jessica said as Kami had shown her what the kid had been through and frankly she was pissed.

_"Very Soon, by the way, Jessica and Sam are going to act as his parents, Mary and John as his grandparents, and the rest of you as aunt's and uncle's." _Kami said as she saw them all nod their heads.

"So whats this kid's name?" John asked as he kind of always wanted a grandson.

_"His Name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way we have both given you some divine power also, so you should be able to handle whatever comes your way." _Shinigami said as he had given them Divine Power, as well as making Sam's abilities stronger than they already were.

"Great, so we all got Sammy's freaky ESP thing?" Dean said while Sam got a little annoyed at the nickname.

_"Basically yes...but Sammy_ _here is really the only one who can control it right now."_Shinigami said as Sam once again got annoyed by the fact that the God just called him Sammy.

"Okay cool, but question what exactly are we going to do in this world? I mean it sounds like there are not that many Supernatural beings." Bobby said as he was looking at Karen, who was just smiling at him.

_"Oh there are, they just don't cause as much trouble in this world then they do in your world, so you will still be hunter's in this world. That is exactly why I picked you to raise the kid." _Kami and Shinigami both said as they looked at the Hunters.

"I guess we should be thanking you after pulling us out of Hell." Dean said as he was glad he wasn't a hell hounds chew toy.

_"You can thank us by making this boy's life easier." _They both said as they just snapped their fingers and they all suddenly found themselves in a forest like area.

"Woah Damn, that did not feel right." Dean said as it felt like he had left his stomach behind with the Shinigami.

"Tell me about it." Sam said as he felt like he was going to puke.

"Well I guess we should probably find this kid." John said as they started to walk away, to go find Naruto.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO_

"DIE DEMON!" Said one drunken villager who smashed a sake bottle on the blond hair boys head. While another stabbed him in the ribs with a rusty kitchen knife.

The boy couldn't say anything because he knew if he tried to say anything back then they would just hurt him even more. But they were going to hurt him anyway so he was screwed either way. He didn't know what he did that made them hate him so much, all he knew was that they would abuse and hurt him every chance they would get. He was FOUR years old for fucks sake, what the hell could a four year old do a bunch of grown men that would make them call him a demon.

He knew that demons were supposedly evil creatures, that would eat the souls of humans and cause destruction everywhere they went. Kind of like how the nine tailed fox attacked the village not too long ago. All though he had to admit, what the fox did seemed merciful to what the villagers were doing to him right now.

Even the masked men who usually protected him were hurting him, but thats probably because he didn't see the one with the cat mask among them. She was always the nicest to him, but since she wasn't there, the men seemed to turn against him and were using torture jutsu on him.

Then when one of them was about to gouge out his eyes and he just closed them to hopefully avoid what was going to happen to him, there was a loud BOOM. And everything went quiet, he opened his eyes, and he noticed that there was a small wound that was right in the man's chest were his heart would be. The man just fell right on top of Naruto, he was obviously dead, and nobody knew what the hell happened until everyone turned to see a group of people.

And there was the leader of the group that seemed to be holding a strange weapon with smoke coming out of it. He was dressed in some strange clothing that nobody recognized, but he seemed to be wearing a brown jacket, he was also wearing a strange necklace around his neck.

"HEY YOU SONS OF BITCHES! GET AWAY FROM THE KID!" The man yelled out in a voice filled with authority.

"Oh Great! Demon Lovers! KILL THEM!" One of the civilians said, as they charged at the group of people.

But then all of a sudden they were all stopped by an unseen force, and they were pinned to the wall of the alley they were in. Even the Anbu were pinned against the wall, and none of them knew why they couldn't break out of it.

"What the hell?" The Anbu with a dog mask yelled out as he had no idea what was going on.

Then they all looked at the man right next to one with the weird necklace, he had longer hair and seemed to be holding his hand up as if he was pushing someone away. Of course everyone got the stupid idea of what was going on and they figured the knew what was going on.

"THEY ARE DEMONS ALSO!" The fat civilian with blue hair yelled out at the group of people.

"NOT QUITE! BUT I DO HAVE DEMON BLOOD IN MY VEINS!" The man yelled out as he made a crushing motion with his hand and everyone was soon coughing up blood and they died.

"I can't believe this, who would do that to a child!" Jessica yelled out as she went to go check on the boy, who seemed to be fidgeting in her presence.

"I agree, not to mention they made the mistake of calling us demons." Sam was still mad at the fact that his mother was killed by Azazel.

But she was alive again, so it seemed all was right, but that didn't mean that he didn't hate most demons. He made an exception since Ruby helped them out when they needed it. But other then that he still had a grudge against most demons, but that wasn't important at the time. Since they all went to check on the boy.

* * *

"Hey kid, you okay?" The whole group said as the boy looked at them with a curious yet grateful look in his eyes, but he was clinging to Jessica since the some of them looked a little scary.

"I-I'm f-fine thank you!" He said as he seemed to be crying tears of happiness.

"Damn, they really did a number on you, but thats nothing I can't fix." John said as he used some basic medic skills he had learned while he was in the Marine Corps.

"So kid, are you Naruto?" Bobby said, but he seemed to freak out and jump back a little bit.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." He said, since he thought they were going to hurt them now that they knew who he was.

"Relax kid, were not here to hurt you...its actually the opposite." Dean said while he tried to offer a kind smile. But he was still pissed off at the villagers.

"What do you mean?" He said with a relieved voice, since he knew these people wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, Naruto, how would you like a family?" Bobby said as he looked at the kid who had hope in his eyes.

"R-really? Y-you mean it?" He said while he looked at them all with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto, we would love to be your family, and if you want me and Sam over there will become your parents." Jessica said, while the kid was crying his eyes out now as he clinged to Jessica with all his might.

"THANK YOU!" He said while he continued to cry into her shoulder, and John suddenly had a flashback of a kid he saved on a hunt who found his parents.

"But who are you?" He said, as he had just accepted an offer from complete strangers.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, those are our parents Mary and John, thats Bobby and Karen, and the woman who is holding you is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said as he introduced everyone to Naruto.

All of a sudden they saw a poof of smoke appear, and a masked person appeared out of the smoke, she seemed to be a female wearing a cat mask.

"NEKO!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up to hug the woman, who in turn went down to his height to give him the hug.

"Naruto! I am sorry, I was on a mission, and I couldn't...what happened here?" She said as she looked at the massacre that was around them, and she was worried that Naruto was the one who caused it.

"My New Family saved me from them!" Naruto yelled out proudly as Neko got a confused look on her face behind her mask.

_"New Family?" _She thought as she turned towards the people Naruto was talking about.

They seemed to be a bunch of strange people, four of them were male, while the other three were female, one of them was wearing a strange hat while drinking out of a flask, while the others were just looking at the masked woman.

"Who are you?" Neko asked as she reached for her sword, but it was soon snatched from her back and in the hand of the long haired man.

"Well first things first, we wouldn't want you attacking us would we?" Sam said as Neko was wondering how he did that.

"Fair enough...but who are you, and why did you kill these villagers?" Neko said as she looked at the dead villagers.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean, our parents, and thats Bobby and Karen." Sam said again as he pointed towards everyone in the group.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked as she was feeling uncomfortable without her sword.

"Kind of a long story, but for the basic part we are here to adopt Naruto." He said as Neko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better not be shitting me...because if you are then you will pay." She said as she motioned for everyone to follow her.

"Oh here you can have this back." Sam said as he made the sword float back to her.

"How did you-" She almost asked, but Sam quickly answered her.

"A result of demon blood running through my veins." He said as he saw her tense at that, but she decided not to attack him.

"I guess then it is just Demon Blood, since no demon would save an innocent child." Neko said as she started to walk.

"Actually a few demons might do something like that." He said while trying to defend Ruby, even though she was dead.

"Whatever just follow me." She said as she started to walk away.

* * *

As they were walking away, they all noticed that they were glaring at Naruto as Jess was carrying him in her arms. Since he didn't really want to walk, but then of course he was still injured a bit so she figured that she would carry him for the hell of it. Plus she kind of liked the feeling of carrying a child in her arms, even if he was a little bloody.

But anyway, they finally arrived at their destination which seemed to be a large tower with a weird symbol on the top. Sam recognized it as the kanji for fire, since he had taken Japanese back at Stanford university. Who knew that being a college know it all could help out when you are sent to a new world to protect and raise a kid.

But Neko was leading them through the hall ways when she came across a large door and walked through it, while the secretary out front was smiling at Naruto. Since she was one of the few that liked Naruto, that was probably why she was chosen to be Sarutobi's secretary. But either way, they all walked in and they saw a old man behind his desk, who seemed to be crying at the amount of paperwork on his desk.

"Lord Hokage, I have some people here to see you." The Old man looked up at the group and he revealed that he actually was crying.

"Oh Please anything to get out of this." He said as Dean just looked at the massive pile of paperwork.

"Damn, you have to do that, man that sucks for you." Dean said as the old man just looked down.

"You think? Anyway who are you people...and what are you doing with Naruto?" Sarutobi said as he noticed a smile of pure happiness on Naruto's face.

"Well Old Man, I'm John Winchester, those two are my sons Dean and Sam, this is my wife Mary, those two are Bobby and Karen, and that woman is Sam's girlfriend, and basically we are here to adopt Naruto." John answered as he noticed that the old man narrowed his eyes at them.

"Are you serious? Your not one of those civilians who adopt him and then try to kill him?" Sarutobi said as he remembered when one of the civilians tried to do that to Naruto.

"HELL NO! WE WOULD RATHER GO BACK TO HELL THEN DO THAT!" Dean yelled, but the old man looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Go back to hell? What are you talking about?" He said as he was confused by Dean's words.

Sam just sighed and began to tell the whole story of who they were and what they were doing in Konoha. The Old man was just soaking up all the information like a sponge, of course that didn't mean he didn't have questions.

"So your telling me, that you guys are hunters, that go after supernatural beings, and you all died, and therefore were suffering in hell for the things you did in the past, and Kami and Shinigami sent you here to raise Naruto after they looked at what was going on in his life?" Sarutobi said as they all nodded their heads.

"No offense, that sounds like a load of bullshit, how do I know your not lying." Sarutobi said as he was about to light his pipe, only to find it was now floating in mid air.

"Well for one, I was given psychic abilities by a demon feeding me blood, and second off, why don't you get some guy in here to check out our memories?" Sam said as the Hokage pushed a button on his desk and called in a man with blond hair.

"You called me in Sir?" The Blond haired man said as he smiled at Naruto.

"Yes Inoichi, look into this mans mind, and see if he is telling me the truth about what is going on here." Sarutobi said as he explained what Sam had just told him, so Inoichi was getting ready to probe his mind.

"Oh by the way, I have to warn you, my memories are not exactly pleasant." Sam said as Inoichi just shrugged it off and performed a justu on him, and they were soon both standing still.

And they stayed like that for fifteen minutes, not moving a single inch until finally Inoichi suddenly jumped backwards and was on the ground literally shaking in fear at what he had just saw.

"Inoichi whats wrong?" Sarutobi said as Inoichi was acting really afraid at what was happening to him.

"Whats Wrong? THOSE PEOPLE HAVE REALLY BEEN TO HELL! AND I SAW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO THEM! AND THEY ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Inoichi said as he was literally terrified at the images he had seen.

Sarutobi was just frozen in shock, the people in front of him had literally been to hell and back, and they were really telling the truth about adopting him. Sure he had to admit he was a little freaked out by the fact that they were simply there and still sane after experiencing hell, but he was happy that someone would adopt him.

"Okay, I guess you can adopt him, but it won't be easy due to the fact that many people have tried to adopt him before, but our damn council overruled every single one of those requests." Sarutobi said, as he remembered how some of the clan heads had tried to adopt Naruto, but all were denied.

"Well, if they try to get in our way, then we will kill those sons of bitches." Dean said as he was fingering the colt on his belt.

"Easy Dean, we will deal with them when the time comes, but for now can you give us a place to stay." John said as Sarutobi just smiled and gave him a set of keys.

"The place I am sending you too should be big enough for you guys until I can move you to a permanent residence." He said as they all nodded at him.

"By the way, here are the adoption papers for Naruto, whoever his parents are going to be, you might want to sign these." Sarutobi said as he presented the papers, and Sam and Jessica walked up and signed them.

"All right, Naruto Uzumaki Winchester is now your son, but remember we will have to deal with the council later." Sarutobi said as he smiled at the group that was leaving his office.

_"Well, this is interesting...who knew that the Shinigami and Kami liked Naruto this much? Hmmm...I should probably reveal his heritage soon...obviously that would screw with the council...but it could piss them off too...well...Minato...Kushina...if you could see your son right now." _He thought as he got back to working on the paperwork, but he wasn't going to cry.

Because now he was happy for Naruto, he had finally gotten what he had wanted all along...A Family.


	2. Ramen and a Home

_**Okay everyone, im having a little bit of writers block with this story, so its gonna be hard for me to find ideas so i can update, but i will try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**I will not bash any character in this story since i do that enough in my other stories, but anyway as i have been saying for a while.**_

_**I HAVE SEVEN CHALLENGES ON MY PROFILE...AND I AM DIEING FOR SOMEONE TO ACCEPT AT LEAST ONE...I HAVE BEEN BEGGING SOMEONE FOR AWHILE FOR JUST ONE CHALLENGE TO BE ACCEPTED.**_

_**But seriously...at least check them out and consider them, and message me if you want to accept them and i will let you do it if someone else hasn't accepted it by then**_

_**But without further delay, here is the next chapter for Naruto Winchester...i didn't get to write much in this chapter, but its the best i can offer at the time.**_

* * *

Naruto's smile had not left his face since they left the old man's office, he was finally adopted by someone! And not just someone but a while bunch of people, hell he even had aunt's and uncles, he was thinking that life couldn't get any better. That is until Jessica pointed out a ramen stand that he was all too familiar with. And as soon as Jessica was about to say that they should eat something, Naruto was already sitting down.

"Woah! How did he move that fast?" Dean asked/yelled as he realized he moved faster than a Wendigo.

"I don't know, but I think that means that hes hungry and that he likes that place." Jessica said with a smile as they all walked towards the stand.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" A girl with brown hair came out and asked the group of people who Naruto seemed to be so happy around.

"Well were getting something to eat along with my new son." Sam said as he patted Naruto's head, Ayame was shocked at the statement but she was also happy too.

"Someone finally adopted him? ALL RIGHT!" She said as her dad heard that sentence and he came out from the back.

"Someone adopted Naruto? This calls for celebration!" He said as he started taking their orders and got Naruto his usual number of ramen.

Dean was a little sketchy about the ramen at first but then he took a bite and he started eating it like Naruto. However he still was wishing that it was a bacon cheeseburger.

"Oh great...even though Naruto's not related to this guy by blood, they sure act a lot alike." Ayame said as Dean and Naruto were now having an eating contest between them.

"Damn...how the hell are they both eating that much...that shouldn't be possible at all...look at them...They have eaten TEN FREAKING BOWLS!" Bobby yelled out as Naruto and Dean just kept on going, and everyone else was still eating their own bowl. And John was checking the newspaper.

"Hey John, is there a chance you can find a job in that paper?" Mary asked as she was wondering when they were going to start hunting again.

"Maybe...but this is going to take a while to translate...even with Sam's translations I am confused out of my mind." John said as he was trying to translate the writing on the newspaper one letter at a time. He had to admit there were a couple of things he didn't like about this place.

"So...if you don't mind me asking...who are you guys?" Ayame asked since she had never seen these people around town before.

"I'm Sam Winchester, these are my parents, thats my brother Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica, and those two are Bobby and Karen." Sam said and he was really starting to hate introducing himself to everybody they met. But he really didn't have any reason to get mad, its not everyday new people show up out of nowhere.

Especially when those people are not used to the certain customs of the village. But then again, it didn't really matter, as long as Naruto was happy and they could protect him, the winchester's were okay with that. Besides that could be a good experience for them to get used to some of the foreign customs, and maybe they could help save lives by hunting some supernatural stuff in this dimension.

However there was just ONE minor setback for each and every one of them, what the hell were they going to do for money? Dean checked the map, and there did not seem to be a casino or anything that he could gamble at in the village. There were also no Civilian job openings due to the fact that nobody wanted anything to do with the Winchester's because they had adopted the so called "demon brat".

So the only choice for them was to enlist as shinobi of the village, John figured it would be kind of interesting joining a foreign military. Besides he was already in the Marine Corps, so its not like he didn't have experience, but for all he knew this could be a totally different ball game they were playing. Dean was too busy focusing on food to think about what to do at the moment, Jessica and Sam were talking about what they were going to do now that they technically had a son.

And Karen and Bobby, well lets just say that they had gone on ahead to their new home and were now currently doing something that I can not write in a story of this rating. But anyway back on topic, Ayame and Teuchi were currently counting the money that John had given them after Dean and Naruto had finished their little eating contest. They still could not believe that a regular human could eat that much ramen, it just seemed so...weird...or was it...supernatural?

I'm sorry I just had to write that down, but for all they knew, the nine tailed fox inside Naruto probably gave him a big stomach for no apparent reason, either that or maybe his parents were probably addicted to ramen as much as he was. But you could never tell which one was more accurate.

Anyway, so Dean was actually starting to like Naruto due to the fact that his personality kind of reminded him of himself at times. For some reason, Naruto seemed to be a huge smart ass and was just as goofy as Dean at times. Of course Sam had to make sure that Dean would not pull any pranks with his newly adopted son, because he remembered the time they had to go up against that thought-form and they had a huge prank war.

Sam sighed at the memory due to the fact that Dean always managed to win those prank wars. But that didn't mean that Sam didn't put up a fight when they both started pranking each other like tricksters and the norse god of mischief. However when Naruto was telling them all about all the pranks he had pulled on people in the past, it made all of their prank wars seem like child's play. After all, how the hell can a five year old sneak into some random Jounin's house and dye his clothes bright neon pink.

They were soon cut off from their thoughts when they noticed some random guy passing by with a headband pulled over one of his eyes and a porno book in his hands. But the most noticeable feature was the fact that he was wearing bright neon pink clothing...they all knew instantly that, that was the victim of Naruto's latest prank. And lets just say that they all had shit eating grins on their faces while they were biting on their lips trying not to laugh at the sight of the man in front of them.

However Jessica and Mary got a little pissed that he was reading a porno book out in public without any problem. And the fact that they saw he was even giggling like a freaking pervert made them want to castrate the man. And they would have done it if they weren't being held back by John and Sam. Both of them believed that the neon colored clothing was punishment enough for reading porn out in public.

At first they were a little reluctant but then they saw two women stalking the guy with kunai knives in hand. One of them had purple hair while wearing a trench coat and a fishnet body suit along with an orange skirt. The other one had black hair while wearing a dress that seemed to be made out of bandages, and for some reason she had red eyes for some reason. At first Dean thought the woman was a demon but he quickly switched his mind when Sam told him he didn't feel any demonic presence, plus not to mention the fact that Dean had been confused ever since they had arrived in the village.

But then they all stopped when they arrived at the place where they were staying, and they heard moaning from inside. And they knew that it was probably not a good idea to go in there yet, since they all knew that Bobby and Karen were having too much fun to be interrupted now. And finally after ten minutes Bobby and Karen walked out of the door and they were covered in sweat.

"You know, you guys should really try to keep it down, we could hear that all the way on the other side of the village." Dean said while Bobby just bopped him on the head for being a smart ass.

"Well Excuse me, but as I recall who was the one person who kept bringing back woman to the apartment while I was doing research and the walls were VERY thing." Sam said as he recalled a certain memory where Dean was pretending he was an Ex Marine to impress some girl.

In the end Sam ended up doing research on a new haunting and Dean got laid. Seriously Sam had no idea how he always got stuck doing that kind of crap while Dean went to a bar to have fun. But it didn't matter now that Jessica was back and that it would probably be awhile til they found a job for them to do, not to mention the fact that he would have to take care of his newly adopted son.

"Can you guys not talk about that...and can we get inside...Naruto's a little sleepy." Jessica said while Naruto was currently asleep on Jessica's back.

"Yeah, lets just hope that the entire house doesn't stink." Dean said while he opened the door and went inside the house.

They all had to admit the place was big for a cheap place to live, but either way they had enough that they would be living well for a while. Now all they needed to do was find out who got which room. Dean started off by walking towards a random door and opening it, but as soon as he smelled sweat in the air of that room he immediately closed the door.

"Okay, that room is obviously Bobby and Karen's." Dean said while Bobby just grinned and Karen blushed a bit.

In the end Dean and Naruto were the only ones who got their own rooms. While the couples in the house had ended up sharing a room. They ended up sticking Naruto in a room with Orange walls, along with paintings of foxes. It was kind of ironic that there were foxes painted inside that very room, someone must have predicted the whole thing happening.

But anyway, Naruto woke up for a second but than went back to sleep with a smile on his face. Of course as soon as he started to drift off to sleep he started to think very sad thoughts. Because he remembered one time that he almost got adopted by someone that actually succeeded in getting past the council. But the problem was that they were murdered by some Anbu with blank masks the next day. So he was either thinking that this whole scenario was a dream, or his new family had a chance of being in danger of being attacked by those strange Anbu.

However than he remembered how his adopted father had killed those mob members with very little problems. Not to mention their weapons seemed to be very powerful, so he figured that they would be safe. So with those thoughts in mind, he decided that it was time for him to get some much deserved sleep. After all, sleeping in an actual bed was new for him, because for the last four years he was either living on the streets, or in a very crappy apartment, and before that was the orphanage were only one of the matrons was nice to him.

Yeah it was safe to say, that life was now officially going to be alright.


	3. Council

_**Okay, here is another chapter, yeah again i don't have much of an authors note...enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Dean was currently waking up and trying to remember where he was. Until he remembered all of the events that had happened the night before. He had to admit, he was pretty surprised at what had happened since they all got out of hell. Still he remembered how Kami said that he would have to find his own girlfriend while he was here. He had to admit, Usually he would go around doing one night stands, but something told him that if the girls here were all ninja, then he probably wouldn't want to go around and piss them off. So he decided to go out and see if he could find a place in the village that sold bacon cheeseburgers, or at least something similar to that.

So he was currently walking around town when he came across a shop that he had no idea what it sold. So he walked in anyway, and he went up to the bar and sat next to a purple haired woman wearing a trench coat.

"Hey man, what do you sell?" Dean asked as he sat down and looked at the man who obviously owned the shop.

"Dango and Sake...you gonna order something?" He asked while Dean just nodded his head.

"Just bring a bottle of Sake and whatever kind of Dango this is." Dean said while pointing to a random picture on a menu.

"Yeah sure coming right up." He said as he walked away, and Dean tried to read the rest of the menu.

"Damn, really should have taken Sammy's translations before I left the house." Dean said while the purple haired woman just looked at him with a hint of curiosity.

"HEY YOU!" Dean heard a silver haired man behind him yell, as he saw a man behind him carrying a Sake bottle start to walk towards him with a pissed off expression.

"Me? Well I don't know why you want me...but I don't swing that way if your thinking about me like that." Dean said while being a smart ass.

"Don't you disrespect me freak! Your the one who helped the demon brat yesterday weren't you!" The man said while the entire shop became silent and everyone looked at Dean and the man.

"Yeah I did...and in case you haven't noticed dumb ass, hes not a demon...I've seen Demons, and I think its obvious he isn't one." Dean said while turning around and ignoring the man, but the man smashed the sake bottle on the table.

"You don't know a damn thing about demons...if you did you would see that brat is a demon!" The man yelled out as Dean was starting to get annoyed.

"You know, why don't you tell me what you know about demons then, enlighten me." Dean said while the man just grew silent and was thinking for a bit.

"See? You don't know anything...now shut up and go away." Dean said while the man just turned him around to face him again.

"Don't you disrespect me punk! I'm still a chunin, so I am your better!" The man said as finally Dean got tired and punched the man in the face.

However then the man got the bright idea to fight back while he was drunk, which was a big mistake. The next thing the man knew, Dean had grabbed his arm and landed a couple of hits to the ribs which effectively broke a couple and then Dean knocked him out with a hit to the back of the head. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What? Its not like this is the first time you guys have seen a drunken idiot start a fight?" Dean said as everyone just shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

"You know Naruto Uzumaki?" Dean turned to see the purple haired woman speaking to him.

_"WOW DAMN SHES HOT!" _Dean thought as he took notice of the fishnet body suit she was wearing, and she was trying hard not to stare.

_"Hang on, don't stare, just answer the question." _Dean thought while he looked the purple haired woman in the eyes.

"Yeah I do...your not one of the idiots who thinks hes a demon are you?" Dean said while the purple haired woman just shook her head.

"No...unlike the rest of these villagers, I am smart enough to know the difference between him and his secret." The woman said as she whispered the last part to him.

"You know I don't seem to know your name." Dean stated while the purple haired woman got a crazed grin.

"Oh yeah...The Name's Anko Mitarashi." Anko said while she held out her hand.

"Dean Winchester... Anko Mitarashi huh...says here on this menu that Anko and Mitarashi are Dango flavors...does that mean you taste as good as the dango too." Dean said while being a little flirty with her.

What he wasn't expecting was for her to start flirting back.

"I taste even better, I also go down just as smooth." Anko said while Dean blushed and couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Damn, that was quick and I can't come up with a comeback." Dean said while Anko just laughed and touched his face.

"Don't mess with the master kid." She said as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Kid?...She's at least a year younger than me...Damn...I got to relearn how to flirt." Dean said as his order of dango finally showed up.

* * *

_MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE_

"Where is Dean?" Mary asked John as he sat there translating another newspaper.

"Probably off flirting with some girl." John and Sam said at the same time while she just sighed.

"What makes you two think that? He could have just gone out to see the sights." Mary said while Sam held back a laugh.

"That doesn't really sound like Dean mom...hell the only sights he would probably go to see would either be...a bar, a casino, a cafe, or a strip club." Sam said while Bobby and John were now trying to hold in laughter.

"Huh...Man I was dead for who knows how long and Dean became a player...well maybe now that were in Konoha he will rethink his life and-" She was cut off as Dean walked through the house with a bag in his hand.

"Whats in the bag Dean?" Sam said as he knew that it was probably food.

"Some leftover Dango and Sake." He said while he was still enjoying the flavor of the dango in his mouth.

"Where were you anyway?" Sam said as Jessica walked into the kitchen.

"Flirting with some girl." Dean said as he set the bag on the table and noticed that his mother did a face fault in the background.

"Whats with Mom?" Dean asked while Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh .

"Its nothing, so you find anything around town?" Sam asked as Dean just shook his head.

"Sam, I can barely translate half of the things I see around town, how the hell am I going to be able to find a job around here when I can barely translate their language?" Dean said while John thought of something.

"Hang on a second, how come everyone here speaks English...but they write in Japanese?" John said which got everyone in the room confused.

"Huh...good question." Sam said while they heard a yawn and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

It took him about ten seconds to realize where he was and that his so called dream last night was actually real and that he actually had a family now. And when he realized that the first thing he did was run up to Jessica and Sam and started to hug the life out of them.

"oof! Dang, he really can hug hard." Sam said as Jessica just agreed.

"It...It really wasn't a dream...I really was adopted!" Naruto said as he was crying tears of joy now.

"Yeah kid...come on eat up, start off the day." John said as he pointed to some food that Mary had cooked for breakfast.

"W-Wow! This has no mold on it whatsoever!" Naruto said as he started digging into the eggs. Which caused some of the other people there to frown.

"Woah! Naruto slow down, enjoy the taste!" Dean said while he made Naruto slow down, and sure enough Naruto did discover he could taste more like that.

"Well, at least we know with the kid around here that things won't get boring." Dean said while everyone else just nodded. And Naruto just continued to eat his food.

"_W-Wow! I can't believe how much my luck has changed...I mean before all I had was Iruka sensei, that cyclops, crazy snake lady, and the old man...this feels great!" _Naruto thought as he just smiled the entire time he was eating

"Hey Naruto." Dean said which got Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto said while stopping suddenly in mid bite.

"Do you know a place where I can get a bacon cheeseburger?" Dean asked while Naruto looked at him with a confused look.

"Whats a Bacon Cheeseburger?" Naruto said while Dean just looked Heart Broken.

"Excuse me...I got to go do something." Dean said as he left the table.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked while wondering why his uncle left.

"Don't worry son...hes probably going to go let out his emotions somewhere to get his mind off of the bacon cheeseburgers." Bobby said as he entered the room with Karen.

"What could he possibly do to get his mind off-" Naruto was cut off as he heard a bunch of loud bangs.

"WHHHHHYYYYYY?" Dean yelled out as he fired off a couple of more rounds from his beretta.

"Just ignore him, he does stuff like this all of the time." Sam said as Naruto just shrugged it off and continued to eat.

A couple of moments later, Dean came back in with his gun in his hand and he looked like he had been relieved of any stress that may have been bothering him. He also seemed to be a little tired from all the yelling he had been doing for the last couple of minutes. Of course the loud sounds attracted a squad of Anbu to their doorstep and they had to go to that one council meeting to discuss their adoption of Naruto.

* * *

AT THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS

The next thing they knew, they were all transported to the council chambers and for some reason half of the people in that room seemed pissed off about something. Especially when they saw Naruto.

"Hey Hokage dude...you called us here right?" Dean said while the civilians glared at him.

"You are here because we ORDERED you here." A snotty councilwoman said to him.

"Wrong! The Hokage told us to come here yesterday, so get that high and mighty stick out of your ass." Dean said while the civilian's jaw dropped. No one ever had the balls to talk back to a member of the council.

"Anyway, Winchester's this involves your adoption of Naruto." Sarutobi said as the civilians immediately started calling for execution.

That all ended though when Sam used his demonic powers to put gags in their mouths and to keep them quiet. And then when they finally decided that yelling like a bunch of idiots was going to get them no where, Sam undid their bonds.

"What the hell is your guys problem with Naruto?" Sam asked a little angry at them.

"Hes a demon!" One of the civilians yelled out with the rest in agreement.

"Are you just saying that because he has the Nine Tails sealed within him?" John said while the civilians started calling for his execution.

"SARUTOBI! HE JUST BROKE YOUR LAW! EXECUTE HIM!" One of the civilian's called out, but Sarutobi suddenly got really...really pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! YOU BREAK THAT LAW CONSTANTLY AND NOW WHEN SOMEONE ELSE BREAKS IT YOU CALL FOR THEIR EXECUTION! THATS IT! ANBU!" Sarutobi yelled out as Neko and her NEW squad came out at the ready.

"EXECUTE THE CIVILIAN'S WHO BROKE THE LAW...THE WINCHESTER'S ARE NOT TO BE TOUCHED!" Sarutobi said and soon enough, most of the civilian council was killed.

"Now...were going to prove Naruto is not a demon." Jessica said as she held Naruto in her arms.

"First off...Has Naruto ever caused trouble for anyone here?" Sam said as everyone thought it over, and they shook their heads no.

"Next Question...has he ever attacked someone back when they attacked him?" Dean said with rage dripping off of his voice. And again, they shook their heads no.

"Third Question...Has he ever acted like a demon?" They once again shook their heads no.

"So tell me...how is he a demon?" Mary said as everyone was totally stumped...were they wrong about the boy.

"Does...that mean the boy...is human?" One of the civilains said, and the Winchester's glared at him.

"Yeah! Maybe if your idiots took the time to look at him...you might use that brain of yours to figure that out!" John yelled at the civilians, and they just bowed their heads in shame.

"On another matter, I am going to announce Naruto's heritage." Sarutobi said, as that instantly got the civilians to perk up.

"He is just a orphan, he has no heritage!" One of the civilian's yelled out, but was instantly silenced by Sam.

"Thats where your wrong...take a good look at the fourth's face on the hokage mountain...and compare him to Naruto." Sarutobi said, as the civilian's took a moment to look at the mountain and their eyes widened in horror.

"I-It can't be." One of them stuttered out.

"It is...Narutos true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi said as the civilian's really felt guilty now.

"I suppose were done here?" Dean asked Sarutobi as he just nodded.

"Yes, I won't announce this to the village until he is able to defend himself, but as for now, you can go about your business." Sarutobi said as the Winchester's just nodded and Naruto was happy despite the fact that he had just watched the civilian council get massacred...but then of course he was beaten daily, so it wasn't anything he hadn't seen.

So all in all he was okay, compared to some of the things he had seen in his life, watchning the civilian council get killed was probably not even brutal enough to make his list.


	4. Dean's Bacon Cheeseburger

**_For some reason my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, so yeah sorry that this is kind of short. But with any luck when i start to get more into the more exciting stuff i will start to write longer chapters again. I just really need to work on the other stories that i have on my profile since i haven't gotten around to doing that lately. So yeah, basically this chapter is short._**

**_Anyway here is the next chapter of Naruto Winchester...so have fun reading it...no bad reviews please._**

* * *

The Winchesters were walking back to their apartment after they had gotten done with the whole council ordeal. They still couldn't believe how idiotic the council was. They claim they know stuff about demons and then they go and do something stupid like this. Seriously, not to mention if a demon was possessing someone it would most likely retaliate if attacked. Hell, thats what Lucifer tended to do when he possessed someone. But then of course, he was still technically an angel, so yeah but then of course you could never tell with that guy.

Man, that would really screw with the council. If they found out that the devil was an angel. Kind of funny how things worked out. Man, Dean could see the looks on their faces already. Of course now that they had explained the situation to them, maybe then they would use what little brain cells they had and actually start thinking of ways to help the kid rather than screw him over. But then of course, it wasn't exactly easy to change a bigot's mind. So yeah, it was more of a 50/50 chance of that happening. But they were not going to worry about it now.

After all, Dean wanted to actually get the kid some new clothes. I mean no offense, but that orange jumpsuit that Naruto seem to wear made him look a like a clown. Not to mention Dean knew enough about Stealth that the orange jump suit would stick our like a sore thumb. So yeah he was going to take care of that problem. And if any shop owner tried to kick them out, they would kick their asses. Or whip out the colt, whichever one seemed like a good idea at the time.

"**So...Sam...you think we could get that demon out of Naruto?" **Dean asked Sam as Jessica was carrying Naruto, who looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"**Maybe, it will probably wipe me out, but I can probably remove the demon without him getting hurt by it...and hell with a little more knowledge I can probably have the fox leave behind all of its strength so it won't be able to fight back." **Sam said as he would have to try and exorcise some demons or something like that before trying it on Naruto.

It was then when Naruto was asleep. That the fox was waking up from a long nap. And it only three words out of the whole conversation. But for some reason...SHE couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the whole situation.

"_**Strange, why does this presence feel so familiar...the chakra and such feels so familiar...its something I haven't felt in a long time."**_ The Fox thought as she went back to sleep...wondering what was going on outside of her vessel.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Dean was currently walking out of a shop with Naruto, they both had the same goofy grin on their faces, as everyone got a good look at what Naruto was wearing now. He looked like a miniature version of Dean. He was wearing the same leather jacket, as well as him wearing a pair of jeans. But something stuck out the most on his body. And that was the fact that Naruto was wearing Dean's necklace...or what seemed to be his necklace. As he noticed that they both had an exact replica.

"**Dean, where did you find the necklace?" **Sam asked as Dean looked at Naruto's neck.

"**It was lying on the floor, and I was surprised that there was almost a perfect replica of mine, so I decided to give it to him." **Dean said as Naruto played with the necklace.

"**How did you convince the shop owner to sell you guys anything?" **Mary asked as Deans scratched the back of his head.

"**Well, lets just say I may have threatened to rip off his head if he didn't sell anything to us." **Dean said as everyone chuckled at that.

"**Well, at least everyone one is still alive...and Naruto has some proper clothing." **Jessica said as Naruto smiled.

"**I gotta say, I had no idea that I would actually get something other than that orange jumpsuit." **Naruto said as he adjusted his jacket.

"**Doors open when you got family Naruto." **Dean said as Naruto nodded and walked over to Jessica.

Jessica then bent down and picked him up and place him on her back. She had to admit she really enjoyed doing that. But then they all noticed that Dean looked like he was thinking really hard for a second. But then they all noticed that he seemed to be walking off in a different direction. They were all confused until John decided to speak up for the rest of them.

"**Where are you going Dean?" **John asked as he turned his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"**I'm going to go see if I can convince those people at that ramen stand to start making bacon cheeseburgers." **He said until everyone but Naruto sweat dropped.

"**Ramen? I'll come with!" **Naruto exclaimed as he hopped off of Jessica's shoulders and onto Dean's.

"**Okay, but only one bowl this time...you eat too much at times." **Dean said as Naruto said something back.

"**As I recall you ate just as much as me." **Naruto said as Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"**Okay how about this...every time I forget about the limit, you get an extra bowl." **Dean said as Naruto nodded to the agreement.

"**Never Gamble with me Uncle Dean! I'm lucky!" **Naruto said happily as Dean laughed a bit.

"**Trust me, You would never beat me in a poker game Naruto." **Dean said while Naruto shook his head.

"**Getta deck of cards...I'll show you." **Naruto said as Jessica suddenly spoke up.

"**Where did you learn to play poker?" **She asked like a concerned mother.

"**Grandpa taught me how to play!" **Naruto said as they thought about old man Sarutobi.

Jessica was a little mad that the hokage had taught someone that young how to gamble. I mean who in their right mind would teach a kid to gamble. But then of course its not like there was another old person out there who would teach a child to gamble. I mean what kind of person would do something like that.

* * *

**MEANWHILE HALWAY ACROSS THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS**

"**Ahchoo!" **Tsunade sneezed out as she suddenly looked at her bet in roulette. And for once she actually got lucky for once.

"**And that goes to the blond lady right here."** The man said as her eyes widened.

"**Shizune! Were getting the hell out of here." **Tsunade said as she picked up her money and ran.

Everyone knows that every time that Tsunade gets a lucky break that it is a horrible omen to everyone around her. For all she knew the next thing that would happen was a demon was going to show up and try to challenge her to a fight. Either that or something else was going to happen to Shizune...either way there was a chance that she was screwed.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Naruto wondered why he felt a disturbance at the time. But he just shrugged it off as he remembered that his uncle was going to take him to get some ramen. Sure he was going to spend a lot of time trying to convince them to make bacon cheeseburgers all the time. But who cared, as soon as the words ramen left Dean's mouth, Naruto started following him until he made sure that he was going to get some ramen.

And even if Dean didn't manage to convince them to turn it into a Burger/Ramen stand he was going to go on a quest just so he could eat one. If anything it was going to be like the Hudson Hawk trying to find a Cappuccino or Tallahassee trying to find a Twinkie. But either way it was going to be worth it. So yeah either way, Naruto was going to win either way.

As soon as they got there Naruto ordered a bowl of Miso ramen immediately. And of course, Ayame and Teuchi were happy to see Naruto and his new uncle. Those two were just glad that Naruto was finally adopted by someone. And now they had more customers coming to the stand, who would have known that Naruto would have gotten so many people in his new family. So they were happy both emotionally and financially. So yeah it was amazing how lucky everyone seemed to be lately. Even including the certain Slug Mistress who sucked at Gambling.

But for now, Dean was trying to talk business with Teuchi about the benefits of selling Bacon cheeseburgers at the stand. Of course they had no idea what those were until Dean explained it to them. But either way, it was going to take a lot more than words to convince them. So Dean told Ayame to go find some bread dough, some beef and some pork. Apparently Dean was going to make them see that they were good even if it killed him and sent him to hell...again.

But enough about that, why don't we check and see how the two are doing at the current time.

"**I'm telling you, by the time I finish grilling this you are going to want to sell it." **Dean said to Teuchi as Ayame had given him the materials.

"**I'll believe it when I taste it." **Teuchi said as he served Naruto another bowl since Dean kept forgetting that there was a limit to how much he could get.

"**Trust me, I never lie about food." **Dean said as he put the meat on a grill as he started frying the bacon on another pan.

Naruto was just happily eating away at the ramen, but he was also curious as to what his uncle was making with Teuchi. He decided that he was going to save some room so that he could eat that too, after all, he promised his mother that he would not eat as much ramen as he used to.

Which was going to be hard. Because Ramen to Naruto was like Alcohol and Nicotine to other humans. Or should I say most humans, after all most of the people who tried to kill Naruto were alcoholics. So yeah one more reason why people shouldn't drink. But enough about that, as soon as Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, he decided that he was going to wait to take a bite of the famed cheeseburger that his uncle always seemed to talk about.

Then he noticed that Dean was putting two warm pieces of bread and then he managed to make them a certain shape as he took the beef off of the grill and placed it on the bottom piece of bread. Then he took the pieces of bacon off of the pan and he put them on top of a plate until he needed them. He then got a piece of cheese and placed it on the meat. He then proceeded to put it on a plate and cut it into fourths. Since he wanted to make sure that all four of them got an equal piece.

"**Okay here you go, perfection." **He then took a bite out of it as Naruto and the others sniffed it, and then took a bite.

"**Oh my god." **All three of them said as their eyes widened.

"**This is delicious." **Ayame said as she took another bite out of her piece.

"**Bacon Cheeseburgers rock!" **Naruto said as he took another bite.

"**Maybe this could help the stand make some more money." **Teuchi said as he finished his piece.

"**I'm telling you...these are definitely worth the extra work." **Dean said as all four of them nodded.

"**And It had some simple methods too...yeah we should sell this!" **Ayame said as Dean was doing a happy dance on the inside of his head.

"_**Alright! Now I know where to go if I ever am on the run and need something quick to eat! Once again I managed to convince someone to do something for me...but then of course its not like its that hard." **_Dean said as he remembered all the scams he ran back in his world.

But then of course there were all the times that Sam and him had to run away from the cops whenever they got caught running credit card scams and such stuff.


	5. Academy Day And Naruto's Freaky ESP

**_Okay, so i finally got around to updating this story along with Naruto the saint, i figured i needed to come out with a new chapter soon, especially so its gives some of you people out there something else to read other than Naruto the marine and Another Time, Another World_  
**

* * *

**A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER AT THE ACADEMY**

It was the day that Naruto started his first day at the ninja academy of Konoha. He had to admit he was in a really good mood for two reasons, one, because he always wanted to become a Ninja, and two because his family had taught him how to fight over the years they had spent together. You could say that he had changed quite a bit over the years.

He grew out his hair a little more so that It resembled Sam's haircut, although his was a little more spiky than it was supposed to be. He had started some exercise before he got into the academy, so he was pretty fit for his age. Although he wasn't allowed to lift weights yet due to the fact it would stun his growth. He wanted to start lifting weights ever since he saw his adopted father working out.

His personality had become a mixture of his own, Dean's and Sam's. So he was one interesting person, however it would appear that Naruto would feel guilty if he even walked in on someone changing. Much to the dismay of Dean who was hoping that Naruto wouldn't have as big as a conscience as Sam.

And that was saying a lot due to the fact that Sam felt guilty searching the internet for porn. Anyway, he was dressed in a v neck t-shirt while wearing his favorite necklace. He was wearing a black jacket with black jeans along with a pair of sneakers. And over the years, he noticed that his family at times would go away...on hunting trips.

At first he had no idea what the hell they meant by hunting trips. Until he followed them one time when they were fighting a Angry Spirit. To say he was shocked was an understatement. To find out that his adopted family hunted ghosts, monsters, and stuff like that would be a shock to one of the most insane people on the planet. But in the end he didn't mind. He had actually joined them on a hunt at one time. Much to the disapproval of Mary and Jessica, but he went either way. He figured it would be good training for being a Ninja.

However, one of the best things happened to him on a hunt. Because on one of the hunts that he went on with his family, they had run into a hell hound. But this one was surprisingly able to trun visible and invisible at will. But here was the funny part, due to the demonic influence that was already in Naruto. The Hell Hound actually recognized Naruto as his master, not to mention he was also keeping it as a PET!

Can you believe it? A kid having a freaking Hell Hound as a pet. A pet that was actually following him right now, just in case something happened at the academy. Yeah life was definitely strange for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Winchester. But life was also good. Anyway back to the academy.

He walked in and sat down in one of the seats next to a girl with eyes that reminded you of the moon, and right next to her was a kid with fang marks on his face. He placed his feet on the desk as he waited for all the other students to show up. When he saw them, he was not impressed.

There were about four other clan heirs of Konoha that came into the room, the rest seemed to be all civilians. Especially the ones who wouldn't stop talking about all the "glory" they would achieve as a Ninja. Naruto shook his head at those few, he knew from being a hunter that the life of a Ninja was not going to be as easy and fun as the civilians thought it was. But meh, hopefully they would learn that later in the academy years. After all, people wouldn't want their kids dying because they thought that getting hit with a kunai was "fun"...right?

Well, actually there were a couple of civilian families that didn't like their kids for some reason. So I don't need to tell you why they were in the academy in the first place. Either way, Naruto was playing with a knife until he finally saw an Instructor walk into the room.

"Morning students, I am your instructor Iruka Umino, I will be your teacher and trainer for the next couple years of your lives." He said as Naruto resisted the urge to yawn.

"Okay, Roll Call, Ino Yamanaka?" He asked as a blond hair girl raised her hand.

He continued to call out names until he got to Naruto, he paused for a second as he read the name over and over again. For a second, he thought that the man hated him like everyone else, until he said something that changed his mind.

"Okay, sorry this is a really long name, like you got three last names...okay, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Winchester?" He asked out as Naruto smiled and raised his head.

"Wait a second? Namikaze! As in the fourth hokage?" A pink haired student yelled out as she wondered why this kid had one of last names of the fourth hokage.

"Yeah, thats his name...apparently Naruto is his son." Iruka said as he was not so shocked, since the kid practically a spitting image of the fourth, with a couple of different features.

"I thought he didn't have a son." Kiba said as he looked at Naruto.

"I didn't either until not too long ago." Iruka said as he continued to call out names.

"Alright, were going to start this out with Kunai training, grab your kunai knives and meet me outside." He said as he disappeared in a shunsin.

"Alright, at least he didn't start out with a boring lecture." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Well, aren't the rest of you coming?" He asked as everyone suddenly snapped out of their shocked state and followed him out.

Pretty soon they were all standing outside of the academy and there were a couple of dummies outside. Naruto did not see why they were literally just on a stake, wouldn't it make much more sense if they were moving targets?

"Okay, first up Sasuke Uchiha." As soon as Iruka said that name, half of the fan girls in the crowd cheered for Sasuke.

However he just brushed them off like they were nothing, okay seriously what the hell? Naruto had seen situations like this with his Uncle Dean with some of the older women of the village. Dean would at least flirt with them for a bit before running away, this Sasuke kid just brushed them off without even looking at them. And they loved him for it, where fan girls naturally brain damaged?

Sasuke apparently missed two times and everyone thought that he was Kami herself. Of course, Naruto just sighed as his name was called.

"Naruto u...I'm just gonna call you Naruto for short, saying your three last names takes a lot of time." Iruka said as Naruto chuckled.

"I've heard that one before." He said as he picked out a couple of Kunai.

"Go!" Iruka said as Naruto started to throw the Kunai, but at the same time he was singing a song in his head.

"_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight...Your a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night." _He thought and sang in his head as he started to throw the kunai.

They all hit the targets in all the vital spots that you were supposed to hit, to say Iruka was shocked was an understatement. It had been a long time since someone had managed to accomplish that. He wrote down a perfect score.

"Good job, 10 out of 10." He said as one of the fan girls pointed something out.

"Iruka sensei! He didn't even hit the target!" One of the fan girls said.

"Yes he didn't but he hit all the vital spots that is the most important part of killing your enemy." Iruka said as the fan girl grumbled and shot an angry look at Naruto.

Through the rest of the day, he kept beating everybody in all the training they did. Mostly because he was used to doing the real thing when he was on a hunting trip. He noticed how a silver haired man was staring at him hatefully, to be honest the man looked like he was constipated most of the time. But Naruto just ignored him most of the time.

After all, after the Hokage had announced his heritage to the village, the village stopped beating him all the time, instead they looked at him with feelings of guilt. He honestly thought that beating the shit out of them would make him feel better. But he decided to save that for moments when they tried to kiss his ass. Also there were still a few people who still hated him for carrying the nine tailed fox. These were the villagers who were obviously too stupid to see the difference between him and the fox.

But what do you expect, you can't win over all of the civilians. Something else that had changed over the years, The Ichiraku Ramen bar was now the Ichiraku Ramen and Burger bar, and business had actually increased since the Inuzuka clan tended to eat there now. Yeah, it would appear that the bacon cheeseburgers were a good idea indeed. But anyway, Naruto tended to spend a lot of time either at Ichiraku's, Training, Hunting or hanging out with his family.

He was relaxing under a tree when it was time for lunch, he had managed to seal away a bacon cheeseburger in a scroll before hand so he was enjoying himself immensely. Especially since there was some kind of new sauce on it that just added to the great taste. He rolled the scroll up and put it back on his belt. He than decided to do pull ups on the branch of the tree that he was sitting under. He saw his father doing that all the time to keep his strength up, so it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Huh, these three are pathetic." He heard a boy's voice say as he opened his eyes.

"Tell me about it man!" He heard another boy's voice yell as he heard a punching noise.

He turned and he saw something that made his blood boil, he saw three random civilian punks ganging up on three girls in the class, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. He got pissed whenever he saw some people picking on women so he stood up and ran over and stopped one guy from punching Ino.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Naruto yelled out as he punched the one bully in the face.

"Beat it Winchester!" One of the bullies yelled out as he smiled arrogantly.

"You guys are pissing me off...leave now." He said as his anger was boiling.

"Oh? And whats a weakling like you gonna do? Cry to those freaks in your family?" The other bully said as the entire class was starting to form a circle around them.

"LEAVE...NOW!" He yelled out as everyone noticed that the Kunai in his pocket were moving...without him touching them.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" The third bully yelled out suddenly Naruto did something that shocked everyone.

His Kunai pouch suddenly flipped open and a large number of Kunai knives were suddenly hovering in the air pointing at the bullies.

"W-What the hell kind of freak are you?" The first bully yelled out as he was now honestly scared.

"One you don't want to mess with." He said as he held out his hand and closed his eyes.

The next thing that the bullies knew, was that they were being thrown in the air by an invisible force. One was sent flying back into the academy building, the other was sent flying into Sasuke, and the third one was sent flying back into a tree where he was knocked unconscious.

"Hey you three alright?" He asked the three as they were staring at him with a surprised look in their eyes.

"How...did you do that?" Ino asked with an excited voice.

"That...is a secret...but are you three okay?" He asked as he noticed that Ino's face was bruised.

"Iruka Sensei!" He called Iruka over.

"Who are those three?" He asked as he pointed to the three bullies who were now unconscious.

"Those three, they come from snobbish civilian families." Iruka said as he had heard and seen the situation, so he knew what was going on.

"I would really enjoy it if you got them out of my sight...otherwise I might snap." Naruto said as Iruka nodded and picked the three up.

"Here, I'll take you three to the medical wing...or whatever the hell we call it." Naruto said as he noticed all three of them seemed to be bruised or had some minor cuts.

"Thanks." Sakura said as Hinata stood up.

"T-Thank y-you N-Naruto." Hinata said as she was trying to stop stuttering.

And with that he took them all to what was basically the nurses office of the academy. And those four were destined to be great friends in the future.


	6. Bonding And Meeting Naruto's Parents

**Trying to update this story regularly, but its hard to come up with ideas for this, mostly because I don't see many Supernatural crossovers with Naruto. So its a little hard to figure out how to do it, but I think i am getting the hang of it.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was standing outside the medical wing of the academy as he was waiting for the three girls he had saved earlier to get out. He honestly didn't trust anyone to be with them, sine he knew first hand that some people might try and attack them again. After all, it happened to him a lot when he was four, so who was to say that it wouldn't happen now? So he was just minding his own business as he was bouncing a ball off of the ground as he stood there waiting for Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said as he had exited out of the room.

"Hey, how are they doing?" Naruto said in a worried tone, even though they weren't wounded much, he still had that tendency to worry about someone no matter how bad or minor their injuries may be.

"They're fine, they seem to be very glad that you actually stepped in when you did...Ino for some reason has been asking questions about your...telekinetic ability?" Iruka questioned at the end as Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah, my adopted father taught me that trick." He said as Naruto nodded.

Iruka had heard of Naruto's adoptive family, apparently they were known by the civilians as the demon family. Mostly because the civilians still hated Naruto, so they insulted him and his family constantly. He started to pet the hell hound next to him that was still remaining invisible, however Iruka thought he was crazy when he started to pet an animal that wasn't even there...as far as he knew.

"Wasn't there an issue a while back with the Yamanaka clan head wondering if those powers of yours were stolen from them?" Iruka asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but they proved to have no evidence of it...besides our abilities are a lot stronger then their mind reading techniques...mostly due to separate influences, but our mind powers are a lot stronger...although we still can't project our minds into another person like the Yamanaka's." Naruto said as Iruka decided to drop the topic.

"You can see them now if you want." Iruka said as Naruto walked in the door.

"Hey...ladies." He said wondering how he should address them.

"Naruto!" They all said as they looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see that you three are alright...those jerks didn't seem to have any brains in their heads." He said as they nodded, those bullies sure were thickheaded and idiotic.

When someone tells you to surrender, especially when they are speaking in a tone that is down right intimidating. You should most likely get the hell away from them. But that proves how smart that those three thugs were. Either way, Naruto had managed to scare the hell out of them, as well as throwing one into a tree and basically beating them up so that they wouldn't try and hurt a woman again. It did give him a good feeling that he helped someone out, but he knew the feeling well, after all, he had helped his family on a couple of hunts. So he was fairly experienced with helping people out.

"So why did you decide to help us out while everyone watched?" Sakura asked as Naruto sighed but smiled at the same time.

"Well, I can't stand to see people getting tormented by people who are stronger then them...no offense." He said as they nodded.

"None taken, we don't have any training yet." They said as he continued on.

"Anyway, so when I saw that, I reacted in one of the ways I could. Which was to beat the crap out of them you know what I mean? And I'm pretty sure that you guys didn't mind. " He said as they giggled at him.

"N-no, w-we a-are grateful." Hinata said with a stutter.

"You a little shy aren't you?" He asked as she nodded, but she also looked down at the ground in a depressed manor.

"Thats okay, we can work on that...tell you what...I don't want you guys to get hurt by those jerks...so how about we all start training together...you know what I mean? So you can get stronger to beat them up the next time." He said as they nodded.

"That would be great! So...shouldn't we get back to class?" Sakura said as everyone suddenly face palmed.

"Crap...we forgot about that...well shes got a point...we might as well get back...you know what I mean?" He said as they all nodded.

"Why are you saying you know what I mean a lot?" Ino asked in confusion since he seemed to be using it a lot in his sentences.

"_Damn, I watched Rocky one last night, and all of a sudden I'm saying 'You know what I mean' after almost everyone one of my sentences." _Naruto thought as he remembered how Dean was a fan of the movie. And unfortunately some of the things they said in that movie kind of stick with you.

(I'm serious, if you have ever seen Rocky, He says it A LOT in the movie.)

"Oh well, lets get back to class." Naruto said as they all smiled and walked out of the room with him.

* * *

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

Naruto and the girls had spent the entire day with each other when they weren't learning or training. Which caused some of the other students to look at him with jealousy since he was hanging out with three girls. And for the female side to look at Ino, Sakura and Hinata with jealousy since Naruto seemed to be the knight in shining armor type of guy. So it was safe to say that most of the people in the room were jealous, well everyone except for Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba.

Kiba because he was glad that someone stood up for Hinata. Even though he wished it could have been him who had done it, but Naruto beat him to the punch. But either way he realized that Naruto was a pretty cool guy. So he decided that if Hinata was a friend of his, then he was going to try and be Naruto's friend.

Shikamaru was sleeping in class again, so he really wasn't paying attention to anything that had been happening. He was awake for a minute when he saw the fight between Naruto and those three civilian children. However he took a nap before anything good happened, saying that it was too 'Troublesome' to watch.

Sasuke was brooding and glaring at a wall all day. So his reason was self explanatory.

Choji, well he didn't have any problem with it because he had met Naruto before. And they challenged each other to eating contests all the time. So they were already good friends. So they didn't have a problem with each other at all. So all in all, that was the group of four guys that did not have a problem with Naruto.

And there was really no one on the female side that really stood out from the crowd. So it was hard to say if there was anyone important instead of all the fan girls. Ami on one hand was already planning to bully Sakura and her friends for the rest of the year to get closer to Naruto. She assumed that if she showed off how "strong" she was to Naruto. That he would be interested in her. But it would appear that she was delusional in her thoughts, because there is no chance in hell of that happening. Not unless Naruto was possessed by a demon...again.

That was an uncomfortable experience, when he was on a hunt with his family, and a demon had managed to take over his body. But it wasn't long before the demon was kicked out of his body by two things. One of those things was the fact that he was stubborn and would not let a demon take control of him. And the second was the fact that the demon had met the nine tailed fox and had left faster than you could say 'coconut syrup.'

Either way, most demons didn't try to posess him anymore, after all the demons who were still around and in hiding warned the others that there was a person with the king of all demons sealed inside him. But since these demons held no true loyalty to anyone, they decided to just leave him alone rather than trying to free the Fox. After all, ever since the tailed beasts were sealed, the minor demons could take over and run the show. And frankly, they liked being in charge, mostly because the Tailed beasts were all arrogant in their power. Well, most of them anyway, if you were like Shukaku, you were downright insane, if you were The two tailed cat...you were just...frisky.

But enough about the tailed beasts, back to the story. It was the end of the day, and everyone was waiting for their families to come pick them up. Ino's and Sakura's parents had shown up early and had already taken them home with them, they also thanked Naruto after they heard about what he did when their children were being hurt. Well, Sakura's mother was a little...suspicious, but they thanked him anyway. Hinata's family just didn't seem to be showing up for some reason, but Naruto was there with her to keep her company.

"S-So, N-Naruto, what is your family like?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked up.

"Well, they can be strange at times, but they are also good people, they have some strange habits, my uncle likes to flirt with people, especially this one crazy snake lady who he talks to a lot, my grandpa likes to hunt, my grandma likes to just live a regular life, my mom is one of the kindest people ever...and my Dad...hes...Huge." Naruto said as he remembered how tall Sam was.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Your about to find out." He said as he pointed to two people heading towards him.

It was Sam and Jessica, Sam was dressed in a white undershirt that was covered by a thing flannel shirt as Jessica was holding onto his arms while wearing a tank top and short shorts. All in all, people were looking at them strangely because they dressed oddly.

"Hey Mom! Dad!" Naruto said as they got closer and Hinata looked up at Sam.

"W-W-Wow." Hinata said as she looked up.

"Is there something wrong Young lady?" Sam asked as he felt like an old man saying that.

"Y-your a GIANT!" Hinata said in a almost excited and surprised voice.

Sam chuckled a bit as he remembered how tall he was when he measured up to most people. It was like that time when that guy at the restaurant called him Sasquatch and he also called Dean a Lumberjack. Seriously, its not like he was the tallest person in the world...he may be tall but there had to be people taller than him...right?

"Yes I know he is tall isn't he?" Jessica said as she smiled at Hinata.

"S-sorry if I offended you at all." Hinata said as she bowed her head apologetically.

"Nah its okay, its good to hear someone saying it as more of a compliment rather than someone who says it in a freaked out tone." Sam said as Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"Why would people be scared? Its not like your some sort of monster." Hinata said as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah I'm not...people are just always intimidated by a big guy." Sam said as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Dean isn't...remember? You two tend to beat the crap out of each other to see who is more intimidating...you men and your pride." Jessica said as Sam chuckled a bit.

"Hey, at least we have been getting along better now in this place...you know after that whole incident with getting addicted to demon blood...and...Ruby." Sam said as he remembered how the demon had stabbed them in the back later on.

"Don't mention her...I don't like to hear about her." Jessica said as she had heard from Dean about the Demon Ruby.

She didn't like the fact that a demon had actually slept with Sam. She even hated the fact that she got him addicted to demon blood as if it was alcohol. But at the moment she wasn't going to think about it...after all...what are the odds that they would ever run into her again.


	7. Team Selection

_**Okay so I got a message from someone asking me when I was going to update Naruto Winchester. And unfortunately, I feel bad if someone messages me about a story I haven't updated in a long time. So I decided to try and get one written before I lost the motivation to. Also I am sorry that it was such a short chapter, but like I said it was a pain to do.**_

_**I was going to get this done sooner, but my dog died over the weekend, and I felt like shit. But I'm okay now.**_

_**Anyway, here is the next long awaited chapter of Naruto Winchester, for those of you who actually read this story.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**TIMESKIP TO ACADEMY SELECTION DAY**_

Naruto and the others had passed their Genin test. It wasn't easy for him during the clone jutsu part, but he managed to convince the Hokage to help him out with that. And apparently, due to his large chakra reserves, he was unable to do illusions. So Naruto had to deal with making real solid clones. But hell, he liked that a lot better than having to do illusions. They were always a pain in the ass. But he was more of a physical guy, that and due to his demonic and angel powers starting to come in, Illusions didn't work on him as much.

It was amazing the progress he made over the years, for example, while he went on hunts with his family, not only could he exorcise demons, but he could...purify them. He could either choose to send them to the deepest pits of hell, or he could choose to turn them back into a pure soul and give them a new chance at life. Frankly, he made his decisions easily, if they crimes that were unforgivable, then they would be sent to hell. If they were only small sins, he would give them a new chance at life. Hell, they had made a trip to the sand village not too long ago. And Naruto managed to perform an exorcism on a red headed boy who was about his age. Gaara was his name, and damn was it a pain in the ass trying to exorcise Shukaku from him! All they could really do was take away one side of the demon, so Gaara was stuck with the good side and not with the insane part.

Gaara could still use all of his abilities, but now he could sleep at night, and he never stopped thanking Naruto for that. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. But he figured they might see each other at he chunin exams.

Naruto's hellhound was currently following him around, it was currently once again in invisible mode, since more people would freak out if they saw its ugly face. Seriously though, Dean told him about how he saw a demon's true face when he was close to going to hell, and the fact that a demon possessing a hot girl being that ugly underneath freaked him out a lot.

But either way, Naruto still freaking loved his hellhound! It was like having a regular dog, but at least the dog couldn't die! Now he wouldn't have to worry about that. Although he had to admit, he wished he could play with his hellhound like Kiba played with Akamaru. But nooo, people would just HAVE to freak out wouldn't they. Anyway, back on topic.

Naruto was currently sitting in his desk wearing dark sunglasses while playing with a bouncy ball.

"Hey Naruto!" He heard three voices yell out.

He turned and smiled at his three friends, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and himself had grown close over the years. Hell, so close that Ino and Sakura bitch slapped Sasuke when he was trying to be a dick to Naruto. All in all, it was funny to see how most of the girls had a crush on Sasuke, but Sakura and Ino were not affected by it. Hinata was too shy for her own good, even though her confidence had gone through the roof since those years ago.

"Hey babes, hows it going?" He said as they sat down close to him.

"Great, kind of hard to believe the academy went by so fast though." Ino said as she sat down in the seat on the right of Naruto.

"Your telling me." Hinata said as she put her feet up on the desk.

"Ditto." Sakura said as she laid her head down on the desk.

"Hey Dead Last! MOVE!" An arrogant voice said as Naruto groaned, not this guy again.

Sasuke had become a dick over the years, ever since his clan was massacred, the village started to kiss his ass, and apparently he got spoiled because he was the last Uchiha and everyone thought they should pity him, but in reality they should have let the kid learn some humility.

"Why should I do that?" He asked as Sasuke growled at him.

"You should listen to your betters Namikaze!" Sasuke said as Naruto sighed and stood up a bit.

"You know Sasuke, you should know that in reality, you are the actual dead last here, your the lowest on the totem pole here, everyone here is of a higher rank in the class than you, everyone." He said as he took off his sunglasses as he was starting to get a creepy look on his face.

"And even if there was someone here who was worse than you, I would still prefer them over you, because you are a disgrace of a shinobi, that's right, your a miserable excuse of a Ninja, and looks like you will remain a Genin forever with that attitude, and one day when I am promoted to chunin and you have to take orders from me...YOU'LL Have to! You'll have to! Or I'll report you for insubordination! Do you understand!" He said as he continued to do the scary face that would make Nicolas Cage proud.

Surprisingly, Sasuke actually sat down at that since he didn't want Naruto to look at him like that anymore, The whole thought of it just freaked him out.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Naruto was not in a good mood! Sure he was on a team with Hinata! But the bad news was, since Sasuke was the dead last, he got paired with him! And it really pissed him off! Seriously, why did Kami hate him so much! The truth was the deity didn't hate him, it just was very clumsy and some shit got mixed up. So all in all, life for him was just one big accident after another.

"Team 7 with me..." A voice said as...

_**WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE NARUTO'S SENSEI! VOTE NOW IN A REVIEW!**_


End file.
